


teenage cremation

by aejikun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Eric is nervous, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, actually based on my schedule, alternate universe; no covid-19, but then he's not ??, high school sucks ass, lol, much embarrassment, posting this the day before my bday uwu, rated t for cursing ig, the ending is.. um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aejikun/pseuds/aejikun
Summary: Eric accidentally grabs juyeon's ass. that's it. that's the plot lmao
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	teenage cremation

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i finally finished this
> 
> enjoy this disaster

"god, this is so stupid," youngjae muttered under his breath as his friends followed him down the busy corridor. "i didn't know y'all were actually being serious!"

  
"well, we were," sunwoo retorted. "what's the harm in it, anyways?"

  
"besides, this wouldn't be happening if you weren't talking out your ass the other night." changmin chuckled. youngjae had lost a bet he was sure he was gonna win, and the frustration of losing said bet showed itself on his face. on top of it being a monday, it was too early for this shit.

  
"i can't stand you guys." youngjae sighed.

  
sunwoo dramatically gasped, "you love us." youngjae got out of their grasp as to not be pushed further towards their classroom; his eventual doom.

  
"why can't you make me dye my hair or something?" youngjae questioned them.

  
"you already do that every month, wouldn't be fun that way." sunwoo promptly replied. youngjae sighed anew as the they finally reached their first period class. they walked into the illuminated classroom, as they each greeted their teacher. his victim, or friend, minjun, was standing in front of the teacher's desk, probably asking a question about the exercise on the board. sitting in their seats near the back of the room, changmin spoke up again.

  
"dude, just do it." youngjae looked up at him with pleading eyes, only being met with changmin's set expression. it was worth the attempt he supposes.

  
"okay, okay fine." youngjae said before tossing his backpack next to his seat. he knew at this point that his friends weren't gonna let up anytime soon. youngjae walked with caution as he neared the teacher's desk.

  
fuck it.

  
"hey, minjun!" youngjae exclaimed, grabbing his friend's right ass cheek. with more force than anticipated from himself may he add. the boy froze in his spot for a second before he whipped his head to look at youngjae, a look of confusion written on his face. youngjae's eyes went wide as he found out he had just grabbed a near stranger's ass. his classmate juyeon's ass.

  
"oh, shit." youngjae whispered to himself, eyes still big. he sat frozen for a bit, soaking in the laughter of his classmates. at that moment, moving towns seemed like a good option.  
"what the hell?" juyeon said with a blunt tone. although the anger in his voice was more than apparent, youngjae couldn't help but find his voice attractive, tempting even. he didn't expect the most timid of his peers to talk with such intensity, but that was probably just the hormones talking. youngjae's eyes returned back to normal as a nervous laugh fell from his lips.

  
"uh- sorry, i thought you were one my friends." he said, playing with his hands.

  
"youngjae!" their teacher, mrs.miller, called his attention. "what are you doing? sit back down before i get the principal in here, be grateful you have a fairly clean record." she complained before turning to her computer monitor, muttering something along the lines of 'damn kids'. as much as she meant it to be a threat, youngjae didn't know what the principal would do in such a situation, as he was a petit, soft-spoken man, trying his best to make sure every student was happy.

  
"yes, ma'am." he replied, withholding a sigh. he turned towards juyeon, seeing his eyebrows still furrowed. youngjae whispered another apology as he rushed back to his seat, trying not to trip over his own feet. he sat back down, slumping in his seat and hiding his face.

  
his friends' laughter takes up again, sunwoo's shoulders shaking in near silent laughter.

youngjae lifts his head up to glare at sunwoo, "is it that funny?"

  
"uh, yeah," sunwoo replied. "i think i needed that laugh."

  
youngjae rolled his eyes as he laid his head on his desk, trying to restrain himself from throwing a book at his friend.

the incoherent chattering of high school students and those alike filled the cafeteria like usual. three boys sat in front of their rather bland meals, although they were glad to finally have a break from classes. youngjae looked around the lunchroom as he spotted juyeon sitting at a round table near a window, engrossed in whatever he was watching on his phone. all of a sudden the events from that day came flooding back, making him groan. the memory would pop up and torment him aimlessly, at random times throughout the day. minjun hadn't even arrived to class yet before he assumed juyeon to be the boy. maybe it was because it was so early in the morning? minjun doesn't even own forces it was so obvious-

  
"hey, i.. have to go do something, throw my tray away if i don't come back in time, yeah?" youngjae announced.  
"so, you're leaving us? alright." changmin replied flippantly, lips pursed.

  
"that's not what i- nevermind." youngjae promptly left his seat and wended his way over to juyeon. he pulled out the chair next to juyeon sat down. all while juyeon was eyeing him with a slight look of apprehension.

  
"uh, hi," youngjae greets him, his earbuds still in his ears. juyeon hesitantly removed his headphones, making eye contact with youngjae.

  
"what is it?" juyeon cocks an eyebrow. youngjae tries not to focus on that too much.

  
"i just wanted to say that i'm sorry, again. i swear it wasn't for you!" youngjae assures him, waving his hands towards the end. juyeon gives a small laugh in return. he paused the video he was watching and looked up at the younger. youngjae was now the one wearing a look of confusion.

  
"it's fine, i just wanna know what you're grabbing people's asses for." juyeon responded. youngjae's eyebrows raised at this.

  
"no no no, it's not like that! i just lost a stupid bet that's all.." youngjae's words trailed off into a nervous laugh anew. "if it means anything, you do have a nice ass though." youngjae faked a nonchalant tone. juyeon narrowed his eyes at him, his comment catching him off guard.

  
"not too small, or too big, unsurprisingly firm." youngjae didn't know where these remarks were coming from, all he knows is that it's been on his mind the majority of the day. "those jeans were doing you some good today, too bad i didn't grab both of your ass ch-"

  
"okay, okay i get it," juyeon cuts him off, eyes widening a little. youngjae looks up from his fidgeting hands, directing his gaze at juyeon.

  
"you know," youngjae grabs a grape off of juyeon's tray and pops it into his mouth. "you should give me your number." juyeon scoffs, amused.

  
"why should i?"

  
"so you can help me with the math homework."

  
"..i'm horrible at math."

  
"well.." youngjae pretended to think, "second reason, you're cute."

  
juyeon narrowed his eyes, silent for a few beats before giving into his antics.

  
"i suppose so, what's your third reason?"

  
"i'm cute."

  
“a fair reason, but i don’t know, you might grab my ass again.”

  
“only if you want me too.” youngjae joked.

sunwoo and changmin watched their friend from afar, sipping their orange juice.

  
"ah, look how whipped he is. i don't blame him though." changmin said, sunwoo agreeing with a hum. soon, the school bell rang throughout the building, indicating the end of their lunch period, or a class period for other students. they all had the same class after lunch, so sunwoo and changmin threw away their trays, including youngjae’s, and made their way towards the exit of the lunchroom. as they were walking, youngjae snuck up behind them, startling them both.

  
“you’re gonna get tired of that one day.” sunwoo scolded, no bite behind his words.

  
“will i though?” youngjae questioned, squeezing in between them; sunwoo made a face at him. they walked down some stairs after exiting the cafeteria.  
“but anyway, guess who just got a cute guy’s number?”

  
“oh, seriously?” changmin wore a smile as he pointed to him, he nodded in response.

  
“alright, i see you,” sunwoo responded, a silly smirk painted his face. “who is it though?” youngjae was quiet for a bit before deciding to just pull out his phone and going to his contacts.

  
_‘juyeonie :’)’_

  
“no way!” sunwoo hit him in the shoulder.

  
“uh, ow.”

  
changmin grabbed his phone to get a better look, “he put a smiley face and everything, he must have liked you grabbing his ass or something.”

  
“give me this,” youngjae laughed as he took his phone back. the three had science as their next class, a rowdy class filled with students who couldn’t find it in themselves to shut up once in a while. but after that youngjae had spanish I, a class he shared with juyeon. he initially thought going to that class was gonna be a pain in the ass, but now he was looking forward to it more than ever.


End file.
